La malédiction des Loups Lunaires
by MyA68
Summary: Se passe avant la marque d'Athéna - en parallèle "Pourquoi il pourrait pas y avoir juste une fois une prophétie genre : Le soleil brillera, ta chance tournera et millionnaire tu deviendra" ? gémit Léo ... Une prophétie qui pourrait bien faire ressurgire une anciène guerre bien sanglante... Ou pas ? L'amour est beau, doux, mais bien dangereux... Je suis nul en résumé !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors cette fic, elle m'est venu comme ça, pfuit, et elle me hantait nuit et jours, c'est vous dire ! Bon, dans cette fic, il faudrait juste que Nico est seize ans, parce que sinon, se serait vraiment bizarre o.O…Rien n'est à moi mais à – je m'agenouille au sol et me mais à répéter : Rick Riordan !Chapitre 1

-Je vais te tuer, Alatir ! j'en fais le serment ! hurla Katie Gardner en courant furieusement après le brun qui était mort de rire.

Quel crasse il avait encore fait ? Piper s'en fichait un peu, trop occupé à regarder son petit copain, Jason. Etant une fille d'Aphrodite, elle sentait plus ou moins quand deux personnes s'aimait, et elle en avait ras la casquette de toujours les entendre se crier dessus alors qu'ils étaient aussi dingue l'un de l'autre. La Cherokee poussa un profond soupire et pris la main du beau blond.

C'était un mardi après-midi comme tout les autres. Tout les demis-dieux étaient là, présent dans un moment d'euphorie dans quelques semaines, ils allaient retrouvé Percy Jackson. Piper ne savait pas vraiment qui il était, mais Annabeth lui en parlait tout le temps, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueurs que Piper ne lui connaissait pas. Elle était heureuse pour son ami, même si elle était sur que Jason était mieux. C'était son Jason, au yeux bleus et au cheveux or. Quand elle est avec lui la phrase « le ciel est bleu et les oiseaux chantent » prend tout son sens.

-C'est parfait, non ? demanda Pipier en faisant une petite pression sur la main de son copain.

-Mm.

Piper se renfrogna. Il ne la regardait même pas ! Bah, il est certainement trop occupé à regarder le ciel et ses nuages blancs. Elle fit un sourire.

-Je trouve que deux est un chiffre parfait. Même si c'est aussi bien avec Léo mais…

-Oui, je sais, la coupa son copain en fronçant les sourcils.

Piper aurait-elle dit quelques chose qui le blesserait ? Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais quand le blond lui fit un sourire, ses peurs s'envolèrent. Elle savait que, brume ou pas brume, elle serait tombé amoureuse de lui, coûte que coûte !

Dans un mardi après midi tout à fait normal, on pouvait aussi voir, assise sur les escalier de son bungalow, Annabeth sur son ordinateur que… Dédale lui avait donné, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Piper. Il y avait aussi Will Solace, en train de dédier un poème à une des sœur de Piper, Lucy. Celle ci avait le teint rouge pivoine d'un coup et se retenait d'éclater de rire. Piper lui fit un sourire encourageant. Ou encore Léo, noir de suis et plein de graisse de moteur en train de jurer en espagnol farfouillant dans sa ceinture remplis d'objet dont Piper n'aurait put imaginé jusqu'à l'existence.

Elle tira la main de Jason jusqu'à la plage où ils avaient leur coins tranquille rien qu'à eux deux. C'était un endroit juste au bord de l'eau là où plusieurs gros rocher étaient posé et Piper aimait laisser ses pieds dans l'eau, main dans la main avec son fils de Zeus, roi des dieux. Elle eu un sourire niait.

Assise, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de Jason et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme ça, ici, personne ne pouvait les embêter, c'était leur coin, et elle ferait baver la personnes qui les dérangerait. Les mains de Jason se déplaçaient dans son dos, et contre ses lèvres, elle sourit. C'était tellement bon, d'être avec la personne qu'on aimait, et elle plaignit un instant Annabeth, pour toute la tristesse qu'elle avait du éprouver pendant tout ce temps. Piper se laissa glisser dos au roché, Jason penché au dessus d'elle.

Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser.

Piper se releva tellement précipitamment qu'elle cogna son front contre celui de Jason, sa peau bronzé se teintant très rapidement de rouge. A quelques pas de là, se tenait Travis Alatir, en bon garçons, les mains dans le dos, les joues un peu rouge et un sourire taquin au lèvre. Piper se retiens de reprendre les termes de Katie quelques minutes plus tôt, à la place, elle lança le regard le plus noirs et effrayant possible au fils d'Hermès et se leva, aidé par Jason.

-Depuis quand t'es là ?

-Ho…heu, trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis, Jason, dit Alatir en s'esclaffant.

Piper serra les poings en le maudissant. Grr, qu'il aille chez Katie et leur fiche la paix !

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

-Heu… Les Chasseresses sont là.

Et il partit en courant, ne voulant certainement pas finir en kebab grillé by Jason Grace. Il poussa un soupire, embrassa encore une fois Piper. Ils commencent à marcher. Elle échangea un regard avec Jason. Les Chasseresses ? Si elles venaient là, ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur… Mais Jason était vraiment heureux, puisqu'il reverrait sa sœur. Piper était un peu jalouse de Thalia. Thalia est super jolie, elle est drôle, elle est puissante… Bon, elle a fait vœux de virginité éternel et c'est la sœur de Jason, mais, à part ça, dès qu'elle est dans les parages, Jason n'a dieux que pour elle. Et Piper était jalouse.

Plus ils approchaient de la grande maison, plus les sang-mêlés se faisaient présent, jusqu'à un amas d'adolescents tous hyper actif, encerclant les chasseresses. Jason joue du coud et tout le monde les laisses passer, Piper aime bien ce sentiment, eh oui, elle sort avec le fils du rois des dieux !

Une fille sort du lot. Elle portes une tweed argenté, suivit d'un pantalon noir à trous. Ses cheveux sont noir et hérissés de piques assortit d'un diadème pas vraiment collé avec ses boucle d'oreille en crâne noir. Elle portes plusieurs bracelet avec des piques au poignet et ses yeux électrique sont plutôt froid. Même si c'est l'unique chasseresse qui est chaleureuse avec la gente masculine.

-Jason ! cri-t-elle avant de se jeter au cou du jeune homme, qui tient toujours la main de Piper. Piper !

Thalia sert ensuite Piper, puis Annabeth, Léo et enfin elle fait un sourire à Chiron qui vient de débarquer. Piper trouvait Chiron super sympathique, mais un peu trop compréhensif et toujours souriant.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent tous vers la grande maison pour parler, Rachel débarque, écartant la foule en deux, de la fumé verte l'entourant. Ses yeux sont fluo et ne clignent pas - elle fait froid dans le dos à Piper. Ses bras sont raides et quand elle ouvre la bouche, c'est comme si sa voix est doublé ou triplé.

Là où la colères des dieux a grandit Là où l'empire fut engloutit

_Deux opposés irons_

_Une fille et un garçon_

_Une intouchable et un solitaire_

_La légende, ils feront taire_

_De la fille d'Aphrodite tiendra la triste envie_

_De faire ressurgire le passé engloutie_

Alors Rachel se raidit subitement. Ses yeux et sa bouche se ferment brutalement et elle tombe à la renverse. Automatiquement, tout le monde fait un pas en avant, tentant de la rattraper, mais c'est à Nico Di Angelo que revient ce privilège, surgissant de nul par – ou du sol, à voir – il la rattrapa in extremis par les épaules. Le fils d'Hadès, bien qu'ils soient plutôt grand, peine sous le poids de l'oracle et c'est Jason qui vient l'aider, lâchant la main de Piper, il plaça une de ses main sous les genoux et l'autre derrière les épaules. Léo donna une tape dans le dos de le fils d'Hadès.

-Heu, salut ? fit Nico, ne comprenant pas vraiment grand chose, levant sa main en signe.

**Alors ? Vraiment je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais on n'est pas vraiment ami…**

**Piper est un personnage que j'aime bien, même si je trouve qu'elle idolâtre un peu trop le blondinet, mais que toute histoire a un début, et le mien est bien cucu la praline ) vous comprendrez tout dans les prochains chapitres… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien ne m'appartient. Snif. **

**Chapitre 2**

Nico ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, à juste tire hein, parce qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Mais il suivit quand même le petit groupe dans la Grande Maison. Les vers trottaient encore dans sa tête semblant répéter sans fin la prophétie. Comme dans son rêve. Nico déglutit difficilement.

-Pose la sur le sofa, indiqua Chiron à Jason, semblant quand même sur le point de laisser tomber Rachel à terre.

Il la posa avec la même délicatesse qu'un dinosaure, lui cognant la tête sur l'accoudoirs. Jason se retourna et fit une petite grimace à tout le monde. Piper ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. C'était son héros. Elle remarqua que Thalia semblait être sur le point de commettre un meurtre, son pouce faisait un aller retour rapide entre ses dents et sa poche arrière. Elle n'arrêtait pas de taper son jeans et tremblait du pied. Annabeth semblait aussi sur le point d'exploser, en plus de savoir qu'elle allait revoir bientôt son petit copain, encore une prophétie ! La fille d'Athéna allait quand même finir complètement timbré…

-Thalia, fit doucement Chiron en s'avançant vers elle, dis nous ce qui c'est passé.

Thalia tapait furieusement du pied.

-Eh bien… Je.. je faisais ce même rêve depuis quelques semaines déjà et…

Elle semblait au bord de la syncope. Jason, en bon frère, s'avança doucement vers elle et entoura ses épaules tendrement. Il lui murmura quelques mots doux à l'oreille et elle sembla s'apaiser. Quelques secondes. Nico fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, je faisais donc ce rêve depuis quelques semaines. Je me retrouvais dans… ah – elle tapa furieusement du pied et Jason la serra encore plus contre elle – je me retrouve dans une sorte de vieux temple. Vraiment très étrange. Il y a toujours plein d'araignées.

Annabeth frémit. Elle avait une sainte horreur des araignées. Nico aussi frémit, mais pour une tout autre raison…

-J'entendais un sanglot vraiment triste… Thalia hoqueta et porta la main contre sa poitrine. Et puis j'ai fais encore un autre rêve, il y a tout juste quelques jours. Je… C'était Dame Artémis, elle fuyait quelques choses, sa natte était toute défaite… et elle m'a regarder droit dans les yeux. Et ma soufflé : Va à la cité engloutit. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, le besoin irrationnel d'aller à la Colonie s'est fait omniprésent, alors je suis venu.

-C'est tout ? Demanda un peu brusquement Piper.

C'est vrai elle venait ici, juste pour ça ? Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est Chiron fermer les yeux et inspirer. Puis, il se tourna vers Nico.

-Et toi ? Que c'est-il passé jeune homme ?

-Ho j'étais en cavale…Pour ne pas changer…Et pap… Hadès est venu dans mon rêve, dans le genre super papa et il m'a dit de venir ici et ensuite son image s'est effacé pour celle d'un femme – le regard de Nico se fit rêveur et il eu un sourire niait – vraiment trop d'la bombe, des boucles parfaites, un regard bien à elle et une très joli robe grec et…

-Stop, le coupa Piper avec un geste de la main. Pourquoi mère serait venu dans ton rêve ?

Nico secoua la tête et redevient sérieux.

-C'était Aphrodite ? Ouais ça ne m'étonne pas… Bref, elle ma dit qu'elle me préparerait des surprises. Alors je lui ai demander quoi comme, elle là elle me sort un truc du genre « Que l'amour aime particulièrement, mais rarement les amoureux.. » Et… Elle me récite la prophétie.

Nico dégluti et avait dit la dernière phrase d'un ton abattu en baissant les épaules. Chiron palissait à vu d'œil.

-Hey m'sieur, z'avez envie de vomire ? demanda Léo.

-Non, jeune homme… Mais cette prophétie… La dernière fois qu'elle a été dite, il y a eu trop de mort…

Tout le monde poussa un soupire. Encore une prophétie catastrophique.

-Pourquoi il pourrait pas y avoir juste une fois une prophétie genre « Le soleil brillera, ta chance tournera et millionnaire tu deviendra » ? gémit Léo.

Jason ne put retenir un gloussement nerveux. Puis il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste qui fit rater un battement du cœur de la Cherokee. Qu'il était beau… !

-Léo…soupira la chasseresse, tais-toi, s'il te plait !

-Ok…

Chiron soupira et s'il n'a pas été un cheval, Nico était certain qu'il se serait jeté sur le sofa, juste à côté de Rachel, qui reprenait doucement des couleurs. Elle poussa un petit gémissement. Et en un quart de seconde tout le monde fut autour d'elle. Nico et Thalia les premiers.

-Oua, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaure m'est passé sur le corps…Ho, désolé Chiron ! reprit précipitamment Rachel, ses joues devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Chiron partit dans un petit rire et passa une main sur le visage de la prophétesse.

-Rachel… Te souviens tu de quelques chose.

Rachel le regarde ironiquement. Elle ne se souvenait jamais de rien. Puis, son regard croisa celui de Nico et Thalia, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, très grand et Annabeth eu peurs qu'ils ne sortent.

-Vous !

-La galère ! s'écria Léo en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral.

Piper eu un petit sourire. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Piper et Léo se sont fait gentiment jeter de la grande maison, ils attendait sur les escalier au pas de la porte. Et elle n'en revenait toujours pas ! Ok, Jason était le frère de Thalia, Annabeth supra intelligente, en plus, Nico n'avait pas tellement envie de venir et c'était Léo et Piper qui se faisait jeter comme des sacs. Piper était assez en colère, elle aurait tellement voulut savoir… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle aurait bien tenté de les enjôler mais elle aurait trop été coupable, en plus, ça ne marche pas bien sur Chiron.

-J'en ai marre, râla Piper.

-Ho ça va, j'ai eu ma dose de prophétie de la mort qui tue, ironisa Léo en jouant avec le feu au bout de ses doigts.

Piper le regardais un air mauvais au visage. Elle n'aimait pas tellement le feu…

-Pourquoi ils nous mettent à l'écart ? gémit Piper ne prenant pas en compte ce que venait de dire son ami.

-Parce que c'est plus une histoire de famille, ma vieille ! Tu me diras « Ouais mais on est une grande famille » et moi je te répondrais « que se sont chacun le rejetons d'un des trois grand, ou des deux » et Rachel a encore disjoncté et nous a donné une superbe prophétie…

-Mouis, grimaça Piper, peu convaincu…

-En plus, à chaque fois ils nous sorte un truc du genre « passé mystérieux » et puis là Chiron qui nous sort à la Dark Vador « La dernière fois qu'elle a été dite, il y a eu trop de mort… » Si ça donne pas la pêche ça…grommela le faiseur de feu en secouant la tête et se laissant tomber à côté de Piper.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent dans un silence pendant quelques secondes. Piper n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête la phrase « De la fille d'Aphrodite tiendra la triste envie/De faire ressurgire le passé engloutie » de qui ça pouvait parler ? De quelqu'un du camp ? dans ce cas peut-être Drew ? Elle serait assez prétentieuse pour faire quelques chose dans le genre…

-Bon, j'en ai mare, je vais aller brûler le cœur de quelques fille, ironisa Léo avant de se lever.

Et Piper se retrouva seul. Toute seul.

Dans ce moment là, elle aurait bien voulu que Thalia ne vienne pas au camps, pour plomber l'ambiance, en plus…Quelques ados venaient la voir pour une quelconque information, mais Piper leur disait avec toute la puissance possible de lui ficher la paix, et la personne repartait tranquillement.

Piper poussa un soupire et se leva. Pour aller où ? Ailleurs. La vie d'un sang-mêlé est tellement plus dangereuse dehors, mais elle doit être aussi plus excitante et puis elle serait seul avec Jason, rien qu'eux deux. Peut-être Léo ? Non, il ne ferait qu'attiré plus de monstre, moins il sont, mieux c'est ! Piper sourit en imaginant toute sorte d'aventures, tout en marchant.

Mais du côté de la grande-maison, ce n'était pas la joie…Au moment où la porte se ferma et Léo et Piper hors de la pièce, Jason se tourna alors vers sa sœur qui ne comprenait pas grand choses.

-Pourquoi les avoirs fait sortires ? demanda Jason à Chiron qui virait doucement au transparent.

-Parce que personnes ne doit être au courrant !

-Ha, lâcha Nico, et nous ont est personne, peut-être ?

Personne ne lui adressa un regard et pris la peine de lui répondre. Il lâcha un « Hum » en faignant d'être blessé : même résultat.

-Bon, commença à s'exaspérer Thalia en balançant ses bras un peu partout. Chiron, dis nous ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît !

-D'abord dis nous tout, Nico !

-Mais… Nico souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua : Je faisais en sorte de ne pas servire de casse croûte à de supers monstres, je me suis caché au enfer pendant quelques temps, et j'ai rendu visite à Bianca – sa voix se brisa un instant mais il se repris bien vite et Thalia eu de la peine pour lui - et puis je faisais un sieste tranquillement, et j'ai eu ce rêve que je vous ai raconté tout à l'heure.

-Hum, fit très pensivement Chiron les yeux plissé. Je crois que vous êtes près, j'ai juré sur le Styx de n'en parler que s'il était nécessaire, en cas de danger potentiel…

-Génial, marmonna Nico en se passant sa main sur le visage.

-Chiron, s'il vous plait, arrêté de tourner autour du pot, là, s'impatienta Annabeth en s'avançant au côté de Rachel, toujours installé sur le sofa.

-Bon, vous savez que les dieux grec on aussi une forme romaine, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, mais avant les Dieux Grec, il y avait les Titans, vous êtes d'accord ? – Il ne leur laissait jamais le temps de répondre – Nous somme dans cette période, l'euphorie d'avoir vaincu les Titans est encore présente et les dieux se laissèrent aller.

Nico et Thalia échangea un regard. Ca ne répondait toujours pas au « Vous » de Rachel que Chiron s'était empressé de cacher en toussant comme un malade.

-Il y eu une autre guerre, de cela des millénaires, une guerre d'une profonde tristesse, parce qu'elle n'était pas voulu et…

-Qu'elle guerre est voulu aussi ? ironisa Nico en secoua la tête, un petit sourire au lèvre.

-…Et elle fit sombré tout un peuple, un peuple puissant et très ancien. Un peuple qui gouvernait le monde. Un peuple oublié.

-C'est très solennel tout ça, mais de quoi vous parlez, Chiron ? Je vous rappelle que Dame Artémis est en danger, très certainement ! Intervient Thalia.

Les rouages tournaient dans la tête d'Annabeth. Une cité perdu et engloutit, puissante et oublié. Mais… Mais.. C'est… Rachel se leva et les deux filles s'écrièrent d'une même voix.

-L'Atlantide ?!

**Merci au lecteurs et ceux qui ont mis des alertes…**

**Une review ? (Yeux de cocker) **


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis une fille. Et à moins d'être transe, je ne peux pas être Rick Riordan. Zut alors !

Merci pour vos review et alerte, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^ Je l'avoue, j'ai plutôt rendus Piper digne d'une fille d'Aphrodite, un peu trop amoureuse et moi-même j'ai envie de la taper…mais vous comprendrez pourquoi… P

Chapitre 3

Nico partit dans un grand rire et il balança la tête en arrière. Thalia hésita aussi à le rejoindre, mais après mure réflexions, elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air un peu dingue, aussi anxieuses soit-elle. Puis, elle se rendit compte que les filles ne blaguaient pas. Nico arrêta de rire et il se pris la tête dans ses mains.

-Vous êtes sérieuse là ? ricana Jason. Nan, mais on parle quand même de l'Atlantide. Hé ho, _l'Atlantide_... Nan, ça vous dit rien ? Temps pis.

-Mais c'est un mythe ! continua le fils de Zeus, ne pouvant se retenir en levant les bras puis les laissant tomber.

Il poussa un profond soupire.

-Les Dieux sont aussi sensés être un mythe, claqua Annabeth en se mordillant la lèvre.

Thalia comprit qu'Annabeth était en pleine réflexion, elle la connaissait depuis beaucoup d'année maintenant pour le savoir. L'Atlantide. Non mais vraiment…Si elle ne les connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait franchement douté de leur santés mental à toutes les deux !

-Rachel, intervient Nico une seconde avant Thalia, que voulais-tu dire à propos de nous ? Nico pointa Thalia et lui du doigt en faisant une mine plutôt septique.

Rachel s'apprêta à répondre, mais Chiron fut plus rapide, et d'un coup d'œil lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas répondre. Sous risque…

-Je ne peux vous le dire, marmonna-t-il. C'est trop dure…Surtout, promettez moi de le dire à personne. Je ne vous le ferez pas jurer sur le Styx, mais…

Pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, ils avaient compris. Annabeth s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. L'image était assez bizarre, mais Annabeth le prenait pour un père, et elle savait que ce n'était pas sans raison que Chiron restait silencieux. Le cœur de Thalia faisait la samba. Dame Artémis était en danger, elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait !

-Chiron ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme en s'avançant d'un pas. Je dois savoirs, pour Artémis !

Il poussa un soupire et poussa tendrement Annabeth, qui lui fit un sourire. « Bien » lâcha-t-il.

-Retrouvons nous au réfectoire, pour la…quête… mais plus tard, au dîner, s'il vous plaît…

Thalia était sur qu'il allait dire autre chose que « Quête », mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander, et quitta la Grande Maison d'un pas lasse. Thalia retient son frère par le bras et attendit patiemment que tout le monde soient sortit de la mains. Aussi, dès que Nico eu quitté la pièce, Thalia serra très fort son frère contre elle. A l'époque, elle avait choisit l'immortalité pour ne jamais avoir seize ans, mais maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère qu'elle croyait mort, elle avait ce sentiment de doute enfouit profondément en elle. Avoir l'immortalité est un cadeau empoisonné. Voir ses proches mourir et trois mille ans plu tard, toujours avoir se sentiment de vide elle ne pourrait pas survire, quand Jason mourra. Parce qu'il vieillira jusqu'à s'éteindre, comme Piper, Percy et Annabeth. Et même si elle refusait de se l'admettre, d'une certaine manière, elle regrettait d'avoir choisis l'immortalité.

Certes, ne plus vieillir est génial, avoir l'impression que tout le monde est un peu balourd, être en pleine forme, avoir cette sensation de liberté et chasser les monstres est excitant, mais…et après ? Vivre plusieurs millénaire, comme ça ? Oui. Thalia sentait le cœur de Jason battre contre le sien, à travers leurs vêtement, et elle fini par le lâcher pour lui sourire.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Jason avec une mine inquiète en enlevant ses mains de ses épaules.

-Oui, c'est juste tu sais, le stress et tout, dit-elle avec un rire en passant un doigt sous son œil, comme pour chasser une larme.

-Viens, lui dit Jason. On a du temps à rattraper.

Thalia le suivit docilement hors de La Grande Maison et ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, dans le silence gênant fraternel, silence brisé par Jason, qui n'arrêta pas de demander comment c'était, de chasser des monstres, alors, Thalia lui expliqua. Jason, depuis qu'il se souvenait de sa sœur, adorait les rares moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés, même s'il avait l'impression que Pipe…Pipier ! La pauvre, elle devait sûrement être toute seul, pensa le jeune homme avant de se dire qu'il ne voyait pas souvent sa sœur et qu'il pourrait se rattraper avec Piper une autre fois. Entre les deux enfants du Roi des Dieux, il y avait toujours cette gêne presque imperceptible, comme s'il étaient de vieux ennemis tout juste pardonnées, ce qui rendait le monologue de Thalia sur la chasse plutôt étrange.

-Qui crois-tu, concerne la prophétie ? coupa Jason.

Moi, fut ce que Thalia s'apprêtait à dire. Mais ce fut un « Aucune idée » remplie de mensonge qu'elle répondit. Parce que Thalia se doutait très bien que Nico avait quelques chose à avoir, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Comme s'il lisait ses pensé, son frère intervient en se plantant devant sa sœur, stoppant leurs marche :

-C'est bizarre non, que Nico débarque, comme ça, pouf, et qu'il attrape comme ça Rachel, et qu'il nous fasse la carte du rêve ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai fait un rêve, répondit froidement Thalia.

-Excuse moi, dit précipitamment son frère en palissant légèrement. Je veux dire, qu'Annabeth m'a raconté des tas de chose sur lui, et en plus c'est un fils d'Hadès et…Jason poussa un soupire et passa une main dans ses cheveux, un geste d'impatience qu'il a depuis toujours. Ca doit être la rivalité des Dieux qui détint sur nous, ricana-il nerveusement.

-Ouais, se contenta de répondre Thalia sans regarder son frère.

Elle n'avait pas été totalement franche, sur le rêve et n'avait pas le droit de vouloirs être suspecte avec Nico. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et le soleil se couchait, loin, loin devant eux. Ils étaient arrivé sur la rive et l'eau avait un éclat d'or troublé et derrière eux, la lune commençait doucement à apparaître. Il pouvaient entendrent des éclats de rires, des cries et autre bruitage des Demis-dieux.

-J'ai une question, dit sombrement Jason, la mine perplexe.

Thalia s'attendait à tout. Genre « Je sais que tu mens » à « Hier, j'ai appris que t'a le vertige, trop la honte frangine » en passant par « Papa ma sortit une blague, hier » ce qui était…impossible. Zeus ne blaguait jamais. Jamais.

-J'ai repensé à ma cicatrice. J'ai vraiment essayé de manger une agrafeuse ? Nan, je veux dire, tu m'a sortis ça et après on a été pris dans le feux de l'action alors, je sais pas vraiment…dit-il avec un petit rire.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de sa sœur. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, le regard pétillant, une jolie fossettes et des dents droites et blanches. Jason trouvait sa sœur très jolie, il était sur que si elle n'était pas devenu immortel, elle aurait fait des ravages, aussi…agressive soit-elle.

-Je me souviens de ce jours là, ce n'était même pas très longtemps avant que… Sa sœur eu une mine sombre, se souvenant du mensonge le passant pour mort. Avant ta disparition, maman agrafait quelques document pour l'école, et elle avait le dos tourné et toi, comme un ninja – parce que tu avais beau être encore tout petit, qu'est-ce que tu cassait les pieds avec t'es cries « ninja », à longueur de journées… Je suis presque sur que c'est le premier mot que tu as appris ! Thalia éclata de rire et poussa son frère pour reprendre son chemin tout en continuant son histoire : Et donc comme un ninja tu grimpe sur la chaise, puis sur la table où maman avait posé l'objet, et toi, tu le fou en bouche, comme ça… J'étais en train de brûler les cheveux des Barbies que grand-mère m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire et je t'ai entendu commencer à pleurer…Je suis peut-être sadique, mais j'adorais t'entendre pleurer. J'aime bien ce son…

Jason fit mine d'être complètement effrayé et rigola, il se tapa dans sa main. Le ciel était maintenant presque noir et la demi lune se dessinait parfaitement bien, brillante. Thalia adorait la lune, parce qu'elle restait mystérieuse et intouchable… Oui, intouchable. Parce qu'avec le soleil, on pouvait se brûler, il était dangereux autant qu'il était beau, mais la lune… La lune est magnifique et triste à voir, seul avec ses cratères, sa solitude…

-Tu peux me faire confiance, lui dit Jason en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Etait-il au courant qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité ? Certainement. Il n'était pas non plus stupide, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ils furent coupé par le son du cor, signifiant le dîner, et c'est la mine sombre qu'ils allèrent au pavillon réfectoire.

Pendant juste un instant, Thalia hésitait. Allait-elle avec les Chasseresses à la table d'Artémis, ou plutôt avec son frère, seul à sa table ? La question ne se posait même pas, elle irait avec les Chasseresses, elle devait faire son devoirs, et aller avec son frère, n'en fait pas partit !

Lorsque Nico entra à son tour dans le pavillon réfectoire, il y eu un sentiment de gêne visible dans les yeux des autres sangs-mêlés et les murmures baissèrent légèrement. Malgré le fait qu'Hadès est sa place sur l'Olympe, ils avaient encore peur de lui. Cette idée plaisait assez à Nico, faire peur. Franchement, qui aimait la mort ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Chasseresses. Elles étaient immortels, donc la mort, elles s'enfichaient comme de leur premiers…Leurs premiers quoi ? Baiser ? Certainement pas, la plupart haïssaient les garçons. Leurs premières paroles ? Elle ne s'en souviennes déjà pas comme ça, alors dans deux millénaires…Nico haussa les épaules, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il se jeta sur une chaise, seul à sa table.

Devenir immortel, pour lui, était lâche. A quoi ça servait de fuir la mort, si c'est pour voir ce que tu aimes mourir sans que tu puisse faire quoi que se soit ? Il imagina un instant la tête de son père, si lui, le fils du dieu de la mort, devenait immortel. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Ca y est, il devenait fou la solitude lui pesait…Là encore, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Il redevient calme et repensa à son rêve. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit toute la vérité ? De peur de l'affronter, bien sur ! Nico secoua la tête en lança un regard en biais à Thalia, plongé dans ses pensés. Il se doutait qu'elle serait l'une des deux personnes concernés par la prophétie, et il n'aimait pas ça., « L'amour est une chose puissante, amenant beaucoup de répercutions que rarement les amoureux aiment… ». Rien que d'entendre la voix de la déesse retentire dans sa tête, il en frissonna.

En voyant les demi-dieux manger divers plats, il eu soudainement envie d'un bon hamburger et des frites. Quand Bianca et lui étaient en vadrouilles, tentant de comprendre le nouveau monde qui les entouraient, la première choses qu'ils avaient mangés, c'était des hamburgers. Quand on passait près de soixante dix ans dans un hôtel, vous voyez les choses un temps soit peu différemment.

Son cœur se serra au souvenirs de sa sœur. De ses cheveux sombres, de ses yeux gris, de son sourire creusé par une fossette… Il avait apprit à ne pas en vouloir à Percy de la mort de Bianca, même s'il a mis du temps, et malgré, il lui arrivait de se souvenir de cette nuit où tout à basculé. Il se réveillait en sueur et la larmes à l'œil, en pensant à cette sœur qu'il a jadis perdu. Pensé comme ça, il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu depuis plusieurs décennies, alors que ça remontait à moins de trois ans.

Depuis la guerre, l'année dernière, son père était plus… gentil serait le mot. Oui. Mais, ils avaient fermés ensuite les portes de l'Olympes, et plus aucun dieux n'a plus parlé avec un de ses rejetons. Et Nico s'était sentit abandonné par le peu d'amour que lui portait son père. Le jeune homme serra sa fourchette tellement fort que sa main était blanche. Il retient ses yeux de piquer et commença à mâcher avec énergie, sentant le regard de quelques personnes dans sa nuque. En même temps, son arrivé avait des plus inattendu, et il en était assez fière. Il se trouvait encore en enfer, en train d'échapper à quelques cyclopes un peu dingos qui lui courrait après en hurlant leur faim. Et puis il entendait à nouveau la voix de la déesse de l'Amour, lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Et puis comme ça, il s'était retrouvé avec Rachel dans les bras. Dans d'autre circonstance, se retrouver avec une fille dans les bras, ça ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé que ça mais là…Nico grimaça et termina son assiette, avant qu'une nymphe ne vienne lui prendre.

Puis, il se leva précipitamment et alla tranquillement dans la forêt, le regard de quelques ados cuisant sa nuque. Il serra les dents, au début, il était blessé par le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de bungalow d'Hadès, puis, à la fin de la guerre, il s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait la solitude. Bon, il aurait été très certainement seul dans son bungalow, mais la vrai solitude. Celle où au bout d'un moment, tu te met à parler avec un bout de viande avant de le manger. Celle qui t'effraie autant que tu apprécies. La vrai solitude, pas celle que tu as l'impression de ressentire lorsque tu vois plusieurs personnes te tourner le dos, chuchotant sur toi.

Les ombres de la forêt se faisait de plus en plus danse, et s'il n'était pas le fils d'Hadès, il aurait un peu flippé. La lune perçait à travers le feuillages dense des hautes et larges arbre. Une branche craqua et il sursauta légèrement. Ne trouvant aucune trace de quelqu'un, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin, tout seul. Inconsciemment, il marchait doucement, comme s'il devait ne pas faire de bruit. Il devait juste le faire. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva sur la rive, ou une ombre était assise, les pieds dans l'eau et seul. Avec la pénombre il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, juste des cheveux couper irrégulièrement et…oui, une plume dans les cheveux. C'était la copine à Jason. Piper, fille d'Aphrodite. Elle semblait murmurer à elle même, et Nico résista à l'envie de faire surgire quelques petits squelettes inoffensive juste à coté d'elle. Juste histoire de rire un coup, et de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

Il sourit, comme un félin et commença à se dirigé vers elle. Puis il se stoppa en entendant ses paroles.

-Ne me voit jamais… Idée….impossible…Tristesse.

Il fronça les sourcils et continua d'avancer tout doucement.

-Je t'aime tellement Jason.

Allons bon, elle était barge ? Elle sortait avec lui, non ? Pensa Nico – ironiquement – alors pourquoi avoir de telle pensé ?

-Tu m'abandonne tout le temps, j'ai l'impression de te perdre. Je…

Nico abandonna très vite l'idée de lui faire peur, se doutant qu'une enjôleuse pouvait faire de sacré dégâts, alors, sur la pointe des pieds, il fit marche arrière, laissant seul Piper et ses pensés noirs.

Piper n'avait pas mangé ce soirs. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était comme si elle avait des trous de mémoires ou de la personnalité. Elle frissonna et fit tourner son pieds dans l'eau, troublant l'eau d'un calme parfait.

-« De la triste envie ». Je…

Piper n'arrivait même pas à le formuler dans sa tête. « J'aimerais que Jason me regarde, pense à moi ». Elle respira un bon coup, n'arrivant toujours pas à le dire à voix haute. Elle voulait que Thalia s'en aille. Qu'elle et Nico partent, ils ne viennent au camps que si il y a des ennuis et encore…

-Je voudrais qu'il leurs arrivent…

Elle fut coupé par le son particulier d'un cor. Le conseil se préparait.

Le cor sonna.

Thalia avait fini depuis longtemps de manger mais était resté à table avec les filles, plongés dans ses pensés. Quelques chose clochait dans sa mission, elle sentait qu'il manquait une pièce. Une petite pièce qui rendrait évident le reste. La jeune fille poussa un soupire et posa son menton dans ses mains en fixant d'un air plutôt distrait la table. Dionysos était avachi dans sa chaise et semblait obnubilé par une grappe de raisin, ses yeux rouges semblaient sur le point de se fermer. Il était juste à côté de Chiron, toujours aussi pâle que tout à l'heure.

Les sangs-mêlés avaient – pour ceux qui n'avaient pas finis de manger – suspendus leurs gestes en plein vole et regardaient bouches bées la grande table. Chiron se leva et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Puis il toussota. Puis il se re-racla la gorge. Il continua son manège cinq bonnes minutes, semblant vouloir faire reculer l'échéance. Thalia arqua un sourcil et lança un regard plutôt froid à Chiron. Il dégluti et hocha la tête sans conviction.

-Bon, vous vous doutées bien que si les Chasseresses – le mot fut accueillie par de nombreux grognement de la table des Aphrodite, Arès, Apollon… et beaucoup d'autres – sont là, ce n'est pas sans raison. Et la voici, ou plutôt, les voici.

Au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, ainsi que – et surtout –Thalia et Nico, ils furent tour à tour pointé du doigt par Chiron qui pinçaient les lèvres. Thalia fronça les sourcils et regarda le pavillon réfectoire jusqu'à croiser le regard gris du fils d'Hadès. Il était appuyé contre une colonne et observait la scène, mais moins abasourdis que Thalia. Pourquoi ? Il eu une grimace et pris un soudain intérêt pour ses pieds.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'écria une voix féminine des Hermès.

-Je veux dire que ces deux là sont important, dit Chiron d'une voix neutre trahi par son regard, fixé sur Thalia et Nico.

Thalia se leva rapidement et regarda Chiron, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ces mots. Ok, apparemment, Nico et elle faisait partit de la prophétie, mais de là à être important…

-Deux opposé irons/Une fille et un garçon/Une intouchable et un solitaire, murmura Rachel, arrivant derrière Nico. Il est clair que c'est vous.

Puis, d'une voix plus forte, elle continua :

-Les opposés de l'un l'autre, la fille Intouchable, de part son immortalité et le garçon Solitaire, fils de la mort.

**J'aime bien couper les chapitres avec des phrases ^^**

**Bon aller, d'après vous…qui est la fille d'Aphrodite ? Que va-t-elle demander ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello…Rien n'est à moi…Si je vous jure, j'ai tout revendu à l'époque à Rick Riordan… qu'elle erreur !**

**Chapitre 4**

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur tout le monde, et les petits murmures s'éteignirent comme une flemme balayé par un souffle, en l'occurrence Rachel. Fière de son petit effet, la rouquine sourit et s'avança lentement jusqu'à hauteur de Chiron et ils échangèrent un long regard, du genre «Il faut leur dire ? » « Non, aucunement, cela doit resté secret » « Ok » Thalia se reprit en se disant qu'ils ne peuvent par se dirent ça, et elle ne pouvait certainement pas les comprendre, en plus. Rachel baissa le regard mais resta au près de Chiron, comme deux gardiens du même secret.

Thalia tourna la tête et regarda Nico, qui d'un coup de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord pour une quelconque affaire. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers l'assemblé de jeunes qui ne perdaient pas une miette de tout ça.

-Que dois-je faire alors, Chiron ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré, ignorant les regard des autres.

-Eviter de le tuer ! cria encore quelqu'un des Hermès.

-Travis ! siffla une fille.

Thalia laissa glisser même si elle aurait préféré largement sauter sur Travis et l'étrangler. C'est lui qu'elle tuerait ! A la place, elle fit un sourie jaune à Travis, qui lui répondit par une grimace. Thalia ressentait une terrible boule au ventre, se mouvant jusqu'à dans son dos, lui causant quelques crampes. Elle grimaça.

-Donner leur la quête ! cria une Chasseresse, Thalia ne sut pas qui c'était. Dame Artémis est en danger !

Il y eu quelques remarques des Apollon, et les Chasseresses étaient en moins d'une seconde prêtes à leur faire avaler leurs langues. Thalia cria un « stop » faisant rouler un grondement de tonnerre puissant.

-Demi-Dieux, clama Chiron d'une voix forte. A vos bungalow.

Ils ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois. Seul Nico, Thalia et Rachel restèrent. Les deux héros de la prophétie s'échangèrent un regard entendus. Ils allaient en baver dans cette plus-que-quête…

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la table principal ou Dionysos buvait goulûment un coca light sans faire attention à eux.

-Les enfants, leurs dit humblement Chiron en posant un main sur une épaule de Thalia et Nico. Je suis navré que cela soit vous, vraiment désolé.

Et il l'était. Nico en était sur. Il ne connaissait pas tellement le centaure, mais son air désolé était vrai. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ? Deux heure qu'il était là, et il ne comprenait toujours rien ! Il souffla bruyamment, dans l'espoir que Chiron soit pris d'un sentiment de bonté et leur dise toute la vérité. Mais il pouvait toujours rêver. Pff.

-Chiron, dit Thalia dans un filet de voix. Où devons-nous aller ? On ne peut tout bonnement pas aller dans une cité perdu depuis quelques millénaires comme ça, je dois vous rappelez que les humains l'ont déjà cherché, et qu'aucun ne l'a jamais trouvé ?

Nico hocha la tête d'un air grave. Elle avait de l'audace. Peut-être qu'ils s'entendraient tout les deux ? Ou pas. La mort et l'immortalité. La bonne blague… Nico voulait protester, sur le fait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui devait partire, mais une autre de ces filles immortels ! Mais il se tu, c'était un garçon solitaire et il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler. Sauf à ses morceaux de viande avant qu'ils ne les manges.

-Au Pérou, leur répondit simplement Chiron en haussant les épaules.

Minute.

-Hein ? demanda avec grâce Thalia. L'Atlantide n'est pas au Pérou mais…Où est l'Atlantide au fait ?

Chiron eu un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Thalia avait secrètement toujours voulu aller au Pérou, et finalement, cette idée lui plaisait assez.

-Vous partirez demain, à l'aube, avant que tout les autres ne se lèvent. J'enverrais des harpies vous réveillez – Nico fit une grimace, celles-là, ils les aimaient pas ! – J'aurais des choses à vous donner, vous viendrez à la grande maison…Et Thalia ! continua-t-il en voyant les deux jeunes gens s'en aller. Va dormire avec ton frère, exceptionnellement.

Nico vit Thalia froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une habitude ces changements de bungalow…Il baissa la tête et continua son chemin. Il repensa au paroles quasiment sans sentiments de Chiron. Apparemment, cette histoire était étrange, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il aurait tellement voulu que Bianca soit là…Ou peut-être même Hazel ! Son cœur se serra et il entra dans son bungalow noir et seul.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormire, et quand il le fit, il se perdit dans les méandres étranges des rêves de demis-dieux…

_Thalia courait à présent. Le ciel était noir d'encre et la lune était pleine. Ses poumons semblaient sur le point d'exploser et elle trébucha. Elle s'étala de tout son long et se cogna le front. Son cœur semblait faire un remake d'un concert de Green Day et son souffle était court et saccadé. Elle allait mourir, elle le sentait. Comme quand elle sentait qu'elle devait aller à la colonie des Sang-mêlé et évité Nico, mais non, il a fallut qu'il fasse partit de la quête suicidaire !_

_La jeune fille se releva rapidement et elle se retourna pour faire face au ténèbres. Elle entendit encore ce sanglot d'un telle tristesse que Thalia voulu courir vers l'ombre pour serrer dans ses bras cette personnes. Elle leva le pied, avança, faisant craquer une branche. Hypnotisé, elle tendit une main. Ses yeux devinrent presque blanc et…_

_-Thalia ! cria un garçon._

_Une main lui pris la sienne qu'elle tendait et la tira loin de le l'ombre. Nico._

Thalia sursauta tellement violement qu'elle faillit tomber de son lit improvisé, à côté de celui de son frère. Celui-si était sur le ventre, étalé en croix dans le lit et ronflait. Thalia eu un sourire tendre et caressa les cheveux blonds de son frère.

Encore ce rêve. Cette fois elle se faisait sauvé mais la dernière fois…Elle frissonna et releva la tête. Le soleil commençait à se lever, aussi, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement de vêtements noirs et troués. Elle pris le diadème, le portant à sa tête, et au dernier moment, baissa la main et le regarda. Vu la tête de Chiron, s'ils survivaient, ce serait un miracle, alors elle glissa le petit diadème dans la poche de son tweed argenté et regarda un dernière fois son frère. Ils avaient un peu parlés hier, mais il était vite tombé de fatigue.

La jeune fille sourit et quitta le bungalow le cœur lourd sans un regard en arrière et marcha la tête haute, croisant la harpie qui venait la réveiller. Thalia n'aimait pas les harpies, elle les trouvait effrayant. Toujours à hurler et jurer ! Elle l'évita au maximum en grinçant des dents.

Elle arriva devant la grande maison, avec du lierre qui montait contre les façades. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Nico qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit il avait des petites cernes noirs sous ses yeux un peu rougis et ses cheveux était en batailles. Il grogna comme salutation et Thalia arqua un sourcil. Si elle devait rester avec lui pendant plusieurs jours, ça n'allait pas aller ! Elle le suivit et marcha d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés jusqu'à la grande maison.

Posté au côtés de Nico, elle tendit la main pour toquer à la porte. Voir sa main tendu comme ça, lui rappela le rêve. Elle frissonna. Sa main n'eu pas touché la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit à la voler dévoilant un Chiron avec des bigoudis. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Thalia ouvrit grand les yeux et retient un éclat de rire. Le grand et célèbre Chiron avec des bigoudis ! Voyant qu'elle se retenait de rire, Chiron regarda en arrière et ferma violement la porte. De l'autre côté, Nico et Thalia échangèrent un regard étonné tout en entendant Chiron jurer. Et ils éclatèrent de rire, histoire de faire évacuer le stresse. Le centaure rouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard et regarda suspicieusement les deux adolescents totalement calme et penaud.

-Entrez, bougonna-t-il en se déplaçant pour les faire entrer.

-Que devons nous faire ? demanda Thalia d'un ton grave.

Nico arqua les sourcils, ne pouvait-elle pas juste pendant quelques secondes arrêter de poser toujours les même questions ? Ca devenait agaçant !

-Suivez moi, dit Chiron en les bousculant légèrement, ne répondant pas à la question.

Le centaure les guida jusqu'au sous sol de la grande maison. Nico savait qu'au grenier il y avait l'oracle et des tas de trucs trop cool, mais à la cave, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il haussa les épaules et commença à les suivre. Les escaliers en bois grincèrent sous le poids de Chiron et Nico eu un peu peur qu'ils ne s'effondrent…

Le sous-sol était très vaste bercé par une lumière bleuté des néons qui clignaient, menaçant de s'éteindre à tout moment et faisait la superficie de la grande maison, tout de pierre grise il y avait un grand nombre d'étagères et de pile de documents plus des grands classeurs métalliques et pleins de cartes et de plans différent collé sur les mur. Dans un coin, il y a avait une grande armoire d'un noir tellement profond qu'elle semblait aspirer la clarté de la pièce fermé par une chaîne argenté qui en faisait le tour. Les deux adolescents froncèrent les sourcils.

-Euh, j'imagine que ce qu'il y a dedans ne doit pas en sortire ? ironisa Nico.

Chiron fronça les sourcils comme s'il était complètement débile.

-Mais non ! dit Chiron comme si c'était la chose la plus normal qui soit. Si quelqu'un venait là, il serait obnubilé par l'armoire qui semble cacher quelques chose de très important et ne chercherait pas ailleurs ! En plus de se faire sévèrement punir…

Dit comme ça… Nico hocha la tête sans conviction et Chiron avança vers l'armoire.

-Mais oui, voyons ! dit Thalia la voix pleine de sarcasme avant de suivre Chiron.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel et décroisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas vraiment survivre avec cette fille ! Il se mit à marcher et suivit Thalia et Chiron qui étaient devant une étagère métallique blanche avec plein – genre vraiment plein – de truc qui avait l'aire dangereux avec plein de pointes. Chiron grommela quelque chose avec les mots « rangement » et « ménage » se répétant. Les armes teintaient entres elles enfin, Chiron sortit plusieurs petits ustensiles qui avait l'air complètement inutile, dont une montre grise abîmé et large qui ne servait certainement pas à indiquer l'heure, plus une barrette noirs affreuse de gamine et un collier.

Le collier était assez joli en soit, mais Nico en tant que garçon ne pouvait pas vraiment parler bijoux sans passer pour une fille… Donc, le collier avait une chaînette noirs et une magnifique pierre brillant d'un éclat argenté entouré d'un anneau rouge sang. Etrangement, elle avait un air de déjà vue et Nico fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir où il l'avait vue, mais sans grand succès.

-C'est clair que si on se faisait attaqué par une bande de mannequin hystérique, ce serait assez inutile, ironisa Thalia qui détestait les bijoux – outre ses bagues et boucles d'oreille en crâne et ses bracelets piqués de partout.

Nico gloussa légèrement mais arrêta en voyant le regard sinistre de Chiron.

-Cette monste est comme le bouclier de Thalia – Aegis – celui qui…

-Qui a une tête de gorgone, dit fièrement Thalia.

-Et, continua Chiron comme si rien n'était. Il suffit de frapper trois coups dessus, ou quatre, il est un peur rouillé…Ensuite, la barrette – Thalia fit une grimace – si tu l'ouvres, elle se transforme en une épée au triste passé…

Il y eu un silence pesant, brisé par la voix douce de Thalia :

-Et le collier ?

-Gardez le en sécurité, vous aller en avoir besoin, faites en sorte que personne ne sache que vous l'avez…Aller au Pérou, là ou les dessins dans le sol sont les souvenirs et aller dans la montagnes, ils vous reconnaîtront ! gronda-t-il d'un voix dure.

Les jeunes gens eurent un mouvement de recul, Chiron était plutôt étrange… Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent en main les objets, Nico pris la montre, et Thalia jeta la barrette dans sa poche et porta la collier à son cou.

-Bien, maintenant, nous devrions remonter, les demis-dieux ne vont pas tarder à venir…chuchota le centaure avant de bousculer Nico pour monter les escalier d'un pas lourd.

Nico et Thalia restèrent planté là quelques secondes puis suivirent Chiron qui les attendaient déjà hors de la grande maison. Il était rapide le cheval, dit donc ! Il leur fit un sourire très triste et les guida jusqu'en haut de la colline avec une telle lenteur que Nico en avait un boule au ventre, il ne la sentait pas tellement, cette prophétie…

Finalement, ils atteignirent le haut de la colline, et Thalia et Nico se tournèrent alors vers Chiron, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagire. Chiron avait une mine pincé et il battit vite des paupières. Le cœur de Thalia se serra et elle pris dans ses bras l'homme cheval. Puis il donna une accolade à Nico.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre la colline, quand une voix de fille cria leur noms. Tout les trois, ils se tournèrent pour voir une Rachel aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se plia en deux pour mieux respirer.

-J'ai…eu une.. vision, dit-elle tout en reprenant sa respiration. Ouah c'était le sprint de l'année… - elle fit craquer son dos – j'ai eu une vision et je dois vous donnez… - ultime respiration – ça !

Elle leur tendit un bout de parchemin pas plus grand qu'un doigt. Septiques, Nico et Thalia la regardèrent étrangement alors que Chiron fronçaient les sourcils. An loin, au loup hurla.

-Ouvrez la après, leurs conseilla Rachel. Je…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Thalia regarda tour à tour la prophétesse et Chiron. Ils semblaient cacher quelques chose. Thalia pris le bout de parchemins et la glissa dans la poche de son tweed, ses doigt rencontrèrent le diadème et elle le sortit lentement. Elle le regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le tiendrait dans ses mains et le tendit à Rachel.

-Donne le à Pheobe, je lui fait confiance, dit Thalia d'une voix enroué.

-Tenez, leur dit Chiron en leur donnant un sac qu'il avait porté, que ni Thalia, ni Nico n'avait remarqué. Il y a de l'Ambroisie et de la nourriture…

-Merci, soufflèrent-t-ils.

Thalia tendit la main et pris le sac qu'elle jeta sur son épaule. Elle fit un sourire à Chiron, un coup de tête à Rachel, et ils descendirent.

-Alors, je suppose que vus que t'es la fille de Zeus ont ira par les airs ? demanda Nico dès qu'ils furent descendus de la colline et arrivé au bord de la route.

Thalia regarda Nico d'un air terrifié, comme si il avait changé d'apparence et se transformait en furie… Quel horreur ! Pour vérifié il se tâta le visage mais non, il n'avait rien de différent. Alors pourquoi elle avait l'air terrifié par les aires ?

-Euh, tu sais, si tu veux pas on peut toujours aller avec Kitty, le chien des enfers, je suis le seul avec Percy qui la laisse approcher, marmonna Nico.

Thalia le regarde étrangement. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais Nico se demandait si elle était de bonne compagnie ou pas…

-Euh, ouais…Murmura la jeune fille avant de fouiller dans la poche de son tweed et en ressortire le parchemin.

Elle retient sa respiration tout en déroulant le rouleau. Nico vient se placer derrière elle et passa sa tête au dessus de son épaule pour pouvoir lire à voix haute :

-La où la colères des dieux a grandit/La où l'empire fut engloutit /Deux opposés irons/Une fille et un garçon/Une intouchable et un solitaire/La légende, faire taire/De la fille d'Aphrodite tiendra la triste envie/De faire ressurgire le passé engloutie…Pourquoi elle nous sort la prophétie ?

Thalia haussa les épaules, donnant un coup dans le menton à Nico. Il grogna et Thalia s'excusa à peine.

-Attend, murmura Nico. Regarde !

Il prit le papier entre ses mains et remarqua qu'au coin, la feuille se scindait en deux. Il sépara la partie de dessus pour dévoilé un autre texte écrit d'un joli écriture.

- _Par les Enfers ils devront aller _

_Au pays du sud, sur un site oublié_

_Le peuple descendant ils rencontreront _

_Puis dans le pays aride ils iront_

_Chercher à la lune pleine la pierre _

Et répondre à la fille d'Aphrodite la prière

-Merde, chuchota Thalia. Mais c'est qui cette fille d'Aphrodite à la fin ?

Nico avait le souffle court. Il ne comprenait jamais les prophéties.

-Pourquoi ils ne nous disent pas simplement ou et pourquoi c'est nous, à la place de nous faire des rimes à deux noise ! grogna le garçon.

Sa remarque fut appuyé par le hochement de tête de Thalia.

-Bon, le seul truc qui est clair, c'est qu'on va devoir passer par les enfers, marmonna Nico en jetant un regard à Thalia.

Elle était très pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient. Génial, ils n'avaient même pas commencé qu'elle flippait déjà. Il secoua la tête et se retient de balancer un pique.

-Donne moi ta main !

Thalia le regarda méfiante.

-Pourquoi je devrais te donner la main ?

-Bah pour aller en Enfer, dit Nico comme si Thalia avait cinq ans.

-Ah…ouais…marmonna-t-elle, je suis bête.

-Question idiote, réponse idiote, ironisa Nico.

Thalia le foudroya du regard et Nico lui fit un charmant sourire. Elle poussa un soupire et lui pris sa main en levant ses yeux. Il ne le montra pas, mais sa main était tellement douce et…il retira vivement sa main en poussant un « Aïe » retentissant. Thalia avait porté sa main contre sa poitrine et le regarda méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? siffla-t-elle.

-Mais rien, c'est toi ! s'écria Nico.

Ils avaient ressentit un coup de jus vraiment pas agréable. Nico se mordit la langue il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout. Il lui tendit encore une fois sa main tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es obligé de me tenir la main. Et surtout ne me lâche pas, tu restera coincé dans le sol.

Thalia déglutit. Mourir enterré n'était pas dans ses projets, aussi elle ferma les yeux en sentant un léger picotement dans ses doigt quand leurs peau se touchèrent. Les doigts de Nico se refermèrent fermement sur les siens et elle rouvrit les yeux. Nico la regardait bizarrement.

-Tu n'es jamais allé en Enfer ? lui demanda-t-il en levant sa main libre face au sol.

-Non, répondit Thalia en sentant le sol commencer à trembler. Question stupide réponse stupide.

Nico sourit et sa main commença à trembler une plaie béante s'ouvrit devant eux. Une mauvaise odeur s'en échappa et Thalia réprima une grimace de dégoût. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Nico qui regardait l'ouverture comme si quelques chose de mauvais se trouvait dans le sol, à les attendre.

-Euh, je dois juste te dire que les Enfers ne sont même plus sur pour moi depuis que les Dieux ont coupés les ponts.

-Quoi ?! Tu…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et il plongea dans la plaie emportant Thalia et son cri.

**Tadam ! ****Bon alors, dites moi tout, vos idées, impressions, critique…**

**Je suis désolé pour les fautes, mais je viens de le finir et en plus, plus besoin de vous dire que je suis archi méga en en horthografe S**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour toute vos review et mise en favorie et follower ! Rien n'est a moi, je sais je sais…besoin de vous dire qui c'e…ok ok, c'est le fabuleux : Rick Riordan ! Chapitre 5

Pour un Demi-Dieu, rêver, ça craint.

Aussi, lorsque le rêve où Piper embrassait Jason se transforma, elle sentit tout de suite que quelques chose n'allait pas. Son rêve s'effaça et elle se retrouva dans une ville toute ancienne, qu'elle aurait dit grec, avec de grand bâtiments or et argents, des tour diamant…. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle était assez improbable, puisque des centaines de personnes se promenaient dans l'allé où elle était, ne semblant pas la voir. Des femmes portant des paniers sur leur tête entouré de bambin, des hommes buvant et riant… La ville lui fit penser un peu à Manhattan version deux millénaire en moins.

Piper avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendait et elle commençait à avoir mal à la gorge.

Elle se tourna et se retourna. Puis, elle entendit une voix de femme en colère. Ou, plutôt la voix d'une fille en colère. Elle ne l'entendait pas dans sa tête, mais comme si des hauts parleurs branchés au maximum résonnait dans la cité. Les gens regardaient le ciel en criant. Les mots « Prophétie » « Guerre » et « Dieux » étaient ceux qu'elle comprenait le mieux. Les mères couvraient leurs enfants de leurs bras frêles et les hommes cherchaient certainement leurs femmes. Piper leva les yeux au ciel, qui prenait une teinte rouge sang.

Un énorme « BOUM » retentit, faisant tout trembler autour d'elle. Piper chancela et se retrouva à terre. Elle commençait à avoir assez peur et elle continua à pleurer et à crier. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Tout de suite après le « Boum », elle sentit une chaleur cuisante lui brûler la peau. C'était comme une bombe et elle ne comprenait vraiment rien n'a rien. Et puis elle sentit un grand vent, comme une vague de chaleur.

Une voix tonna dans sa tête. Une voix très jolie qu'elle connaissait « Que choisiras-tu, fille de l'amour ? Fais ton choix, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… »

Et ce fut le noir complet.

Quand Piper ouvrit les yeux, elle se releva et poussa un crie silencieux. Le soleil se levait doucement, et tout les enfants d'Aphrodite dormaient encore. Piper releva ses draps et se leva prestement tout en poussant des soupires. C'était quoi, ça ? Elle n'arrivait pas à replacer la voix, et ça l'énervait beaucoup.

Piper s'habilla à la va vite et sortit de son bungalow. Le ciel était de plus en plus clair, et l'air, malgré tout, restait frais. Elle souffla et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux quelque instant, et revit toutes ces personnes crier leur horreurs et pleurer. Qui étaient-ils ? Un instant, elle songea à aller raconter son rêve à Chiron, mais il la prendrait sûrement pour une folle ! La jeune fille tira dans un cailloux qui alla taper contre le mur du bungalow d'Hadès. Elle le trouvait vraiment trop flippant avec cette couleur noirs, si moche !

Elle se mordue la langue.

Elle avait l'impression de ressentire encore cette chaleur, comme si elle était depuis toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, mangeant son cœur. Elle serra les poing et se dirigeait vers le bungalow de Zeus quand un petit crie se fit entendre. Elle eu peur qu'elle ne soit encore dans son rêve, mais quand elle vit Rachel traverser devant elle sans la voir, Piper eu un sentiment de rancune. C'était une fille d'Aphrodite, et elle ne la voyait même pas ! Elle croisa les bras et se mit à la suivre doucement. Pourquoi Rachel criait-elle ? Piper le compris quand elle vit un cheval…Chiron, accompagné de Nico et Thalia en haut de la colline. Ils paraient déjà ? Temps pis, elle ne profiterait pas de Jason…

Piper savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'était pas sympa avec la sœur de son petit copain mais si juste une fois, elle ne revenait pas…

-Si seulement vous ne reveniez pas de cette quête…murmura-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra une énième fois et un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Piper tourna la tête de tout les cotés et baissa la tête, tout en allant au bungalow de Zeus.

Techniquement, deux Demi-Dieux ne sont pas sensé se retrouver seul. Du moins, tout seul et qui ne soit pas du même parent divin. Piper eu un sourire en s'engouffrant dans la grand bungalow de Zeus. Il était assez vide et terne, Jason vivant tout seul. Pauvre Jason, vraiment ! D'ailleurs, ils dormait en étoile et sur le ventre, respirant un peu trop fort. Piper eu un sourire tendre en le regardant, il était si innocente !

-Jason, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Hmpf !

-Ta sœur est partit ! dit Piper en rigolant légèrement à la remarque de Jason.

La phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe. Jason se releva en sursaut et tomba de son lit, qui était à côté d'un simple matelas à même le sol, où une couverture défaite traînait. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en batailles et ses yeux bleus un peu gonflés par le sommeil. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et Piper rougit légèrement, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Gné ?

-Thalia et Nico sont partit, juste avant, dit doucement Piper en s'approchant pour prendre dans ses bras Jason.

Elle l'embrassa doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle le ferait toute la journée !

-Pourquoi faut-il que se soit elle ? murmura Jason contre ses lèvres.

Piper se retient de pousser un soupire, pourquoi même quand ils s'embrassent c'est Thalia le sujet ? Piper posa une main sur la poitrine de son copain et le repoussa doucement.

-Habille toi, c'est l'heure... peut-être que Chiron nous expliquera tout...

-Ouais...

Piper se leva et alla jusqu'au réfectoire où, déjà, les Chasseresses et quelques autres élèves affluaient...

-Tu crois que Chiron fera un pitch ou quelques chose ? demanda Lucy en s'approchant de Piper.

-J'en ai aucune idée, d'ailleurs, ils sont partit ce matin et...

Elle fut coupé, parce que Chiron, la visage pâle venait d'appeler Pheobe. Les Chasseresses avaient bien compris que leur lieutenant était partie, aussi, le jeune fille affichait un visage sévère au trait un peu tiré. Elle s'approcha du centaure qui lui remit discrètement le...le diadème de Thalia ? Piper se crispa légèrement, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire tout ça ? Pheobe vira du verdâtre au transparent puis le posa, les mains tremblantes sur sa tête. Elle parla quelques seconde encore à Chiron, puis se tourna avec un sourire crispé au lèvre vers les Chasseresses.

Elles s'étaient toutes figé et regardait leurs nouvelles lieutenant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

-Chiron ! s'écria une des filles en se levant. Ca veut dire quoi, ça !?

-Ca, ma jolie, ça veut dire que Thalia est dans le caca ! ironisa quelqu'un des Hermès.

-Connor ! ricana un autre garçon.

La Chasseresse qui s'était levé regarda Connor, se retenant de se jeter à sa gorge, puis, fulminante, elle se rassit violement.

-Thalia m'a donner ceci pour que tu puisses devenir à ton tour la lieutenant, elle savait que tu en serais capable…Elle devait se douter que…

Il murmura les dernières paroles, et se rassit. Piper commença à manger, son ventre serré par une peur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Thalia ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête la faisait un peu souffrire, mais c'était vivable. Elle poussa un gémissement et leva la tête, pour voir où ils avaient atterrie : quelques part. Nico se tenait près d'elle sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Ils se retrouvaient dans une étendus d'herbe grise et sèche, au arbres brûlés, et elle pouvait entendre de longues peinte tristes.

Elle se leva difficilement et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et retient un grimace de douleurs sa main où était tracé le triangle, celle que Nico tenait avant, était toute brûlé, sa peau était pratiquement à vif et seul le triangle ressortait plus clair. Elle se mordit la langue, se demandant pourquoi elle ne guérissait pas, étant une Chasseresse. Puis, les mains tremblantes, elle sortit du sac un peu d'Ambroisie et but goulûment quelques gorgées. Elle grimaça, et jeta la bouteille dans le sac tout en regardant sa main guérire tout doucement, par pan de peau. Thalia posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva pour pouvoir mettre son sac sur son dos.

Elle tourna sur elle même, pour constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Juste Nico et elle, enfin, elle, parce que Nico dormait toujours.

-Génial, murmura Thalia en se penchant vers le corps du fils d'Hadès.

Elle tapa les joues de Nico deux ou trois fois, puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, le gifla. Il se leva en sursaut et regarda où il était. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thalia et il fronça les sourcils.

-T'es pas aller de main morte, bougonna le jeune homme en se levant tant bien que mal. Et se frottant la joue qui devenait rouge.

Thalia soupira et se releva.

-On est où ?

-Au Champ des Asphodèles, murmura Nico en se massant le crâne et en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

-C'est…commença Thalia.

-Ouais, on est bien en Enfer, c'est la partit où les gens pas trop mauvais et pas trop gentille vont. C'est là que j'ai trouvé et ramené Hazel…

Nico stoppa sa phrase. Thalia comprit que ça ne la regardait pas et baissa la tête.

-Et on va où, maintenant ? Tu dois bien savoir comment on sort de là non ?

-Hm. Oui. Et ça va pas être facile…Surtout si…

-Tu voulais dire quoi, avant, par « les Enfers ne sont plus sur pour moi » tout à l'heure ? Je veux dire, en étant le fils d'Hadès tu devrais être en sécurité, non ?

Nico se tourna vers elle, mâchoire serré.

-Papa a coupé le pont, comme beaucoup de Dieux, depuis le super plan d'Héra ! En plus, il y a plein de monstre qui trouve que le fils de la mort à bon goût ! grogna Nico. Et oui, je sais comment on sort.

Thalia ne répondit rien et suivit Nico qui commençait à marcher, tout en regardant, méfiante si quelques chose ne les suivaient pas. Du coin de l'œil elle le regarda. Elle se souvient du jour où avec Percy et Annabeth ils les avaient trouvés, dans cette école militaire. Il n'avait que treize ans et il avait été très triste quand sa sœur était devenu une Chasseresse, et il en avait voulu à mort, quand Percy n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa sœur, même si c'était écrit… Il avait tenté de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roux, mais avait accourut dès que Percy avait été en danger…La jeune fille eu un sourire. Nico était gentil mais très timide. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et avait du mal quand il le faisait.

Les minutes passaient toujours dans un silence, que Thalia trouvait plutôt lourd.

-Qui est Hazel ?

Devant elle, Nico se raidit légèrement mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

-Tu sais, Nico, on va quand même être que tout les deux pendant une longue semaine, pour une missions suicide alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais être juste un peu coopératif…Juste un peu !

-Mais c'est pas vrai, mais tu fais que râlé ! s'écria Nico en levant les bras au ciel sans se retourner.

Thalia vit un tout petit peu rouge sur cette phrase.

-_Pardon_ ?

Nico se tourna vers elle, non sans un petit sourire au lèvre. Thalia se retient de se jeter sur lui et de le lui arracher !

-Mais oui, tu crois que j'y comprend quelques chose à cette fichu histoire ?

-Heu…Non.

-Bon !

Super dialogue, pensa Thalia. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle était sur de mourir avant la fin de la journée. Inconsciemment, elle regarda le triangle dans sa main guérie. Il semblait luire d'un éclat doré plus prononcé et quand elle y passa un doigt elle ne sentait pas le touché, comme si juste cette partie était engourdit. Thalia plissa les yeux et fonça dans Nico qui s'était arrêté subitement. Il poussa un soupire quand Thalia recula en le fusillant du regard.

-Quoi ? grogna la chasseresse.

-Chut ! souffla Nico en tournant sur lui même, les yeux plissés. Je crois qu'on est suivit.

Les membres de Thalia se raidirent, et ses réflexes de Chasseresse doublèrent. Elle regarda les arbres carbonisés, et parfois, elle pouvait voir une ombres noir informes.

-C'est des âmes mortes. Ne fais pas attention à eux.

-Ok, souffla Thalia.

Elle pris son collier dans sa main, serré contre sa poitrine, et de l'autre, elle la posa sur le pommeau de son épée, prête à la tirer de son fourreau à tout moment. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit perdre des yeux Nico et la respiration de Thalia accéléra. Soudain, un puissant cri déchira le silence et une ombre grise avec des ailes de chauve souris fonça droit sur eux. Une Bienveillante. Non, deux Bienveillante.

-Merde, pas encore ! geignit Nico en portant son épée en ferme stygien près de son visage.

-Elles sont pas sensé être tes nounous ?! s'écria Thalia en faisait tourner son épée en l'air.

-Hilarant, je t'expliq…haaa !

Une furie venait de lui sauter dessus et il l'envoya bouler avec son épée, puis, il leva la main et trois squelettes sautèrent du sol. Thalia frissonna en voyant le visage de Nico devenir de plus en plus pâle. Il avait vraiment l'air du fils de la mort… Elle ne put terminer ses pensés parce que la deuxième furie poussa un cri et se jeta sur elle. Thalia brandit son épée et éloigna la furie, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher jusqu'à lui griffer profondément le bras, elle faiblit un instant, la douleur brûlant son sang. Elle coupait l'air avec son épée, mais jamais le monstre. Finalement, avec un cri, un courant électrique parcourut tout son corps, un éclair bleuté frôlant sa peau, courant sur son poignet et sur la lame de son épée. L'éclair jailli et avec un bruit effrayant percuta la furie qui valsa cinq mètre plus loin. Elle s'étala au sol mais ne se transforma pas pour autant en poussière. Temps pis, elle s'en occuperais après et Thalia se tourna vers Nico.

Ses trois squelettes étaient disloquer au sol et se transformaient en poudre d'or. Nico essayait de donner des ordres avec plus ou moins de puissance dans sa voix mais, étrangement, la furie ne semblait pas les prendre en comptes. Thalia pris son arc et une flèche et banda son arc. Elle régula sa respiration, toujours plus lente. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer. Tirer. La flèche vola et alla se planter dans la clavicule de la Bienveillante, faisant exploser la créature en une explosion d'or. Puis, Thalia s'est tourné vers l'autre furie qui s'était relevé et volait vers elle. Thalia avait remarqué qu'un de ses pattes touchaient le sol, sûrement cassé vu l'angle désagréable. La jeune fille décocha une flèche, puis deux, mais la furie les évitait une par une et volait toujours vers elle.

-Eh merde ! jura Nico en tendant une main vers la furie.

Deux mains bleuté, à la peau déchiré et au ongles crasseux sortirent de terre jusqu'au coude et agrippèrent le pied de la créature. La Furie se tortilla en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise, mais celle-ci tenait bon et elle commençait à s'enfoncer au sol.

-Espèce de monstre, traître à ton sang ! cria-t-elle.

Nico et Thalia échangèrent un regard emplit d'incompréhension. De quoi parle-t-elle ? Nico haussa les épaule et se laissa tomber au sol, suivit de Thalia, regardant la Bienveillante dépassant du sol juste au niveau de la taille. Puis, quand son visage gris disparut, son crie résonna encore quelques seconde.

-Suis-je la seul qui m'inquiète là ? demanda Thalia en toussant.

-Hin hin…

Thalia sortit de son sac la bouteille d'Ambroise et la jeta et Nico qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal. Il but quelques gorgé et le tendit à nouveau à Thalia pour qu'elle puisse la ranger.

-Pourquoi elles nous ont attaqués ? demanda Thalia en se levant.

Elle tendit sa main pour aider Nico, mais grogna – un vrai animal ! – et ne l'a pris pas et se leva sans son aide. Thalia leva les yeux au ciel et leva les mains pour faire signe qu'elle était innocente.

-Je sais pas, bougonna Nico.

-Arrête de mentire ! soupira d'exaspération Thalia.

-Je mens pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Bien sur que si, ça se voit, tu sais pas mentire ! alors dit moi ! dit Thalia bien trop calmement au goût de Nico.

-Je ne te fais pas assez confiance !

-Sympa, ironisa Thalia en suivant Nico qui s'était remit à marcher.

Thalia toucha la pierre rouge sur son collier tout en pensant à l'Atlantide et ces secrets.

Bon, je dois avoué, que j'ai du mal avec les dialogues mais bon c'est le but de leur relation…compliqué et difficile P

**Merci à tout mes Revieweurs, ça me fait super plaisir ! D**

**Alors pour le choc de la main ( et plus dans les prochains chapitre ) je ne sais pas si je fais durer le suspense…*rire diabolique* ça dépend si je les fait longtemps baver P mais je vais tout expliquer don't worry !**

**Et encore désolé pour l'Horthografe !**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Rien n'est à moi, parce que vous voyez, donc heu…heu…Hue…c'est pas à moi parce que c'est à…Moi ! Non, je déconne, c'est à Rick Riordan ! Chapitre 6

_-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir protégé ? demanda un homme au visage sévère. _

_-Je ne veux pas que ça arrive trop facilement, grogna l'autre voix. Je veux qu'il se rende compte du danger, je ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir…_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Artémis s'en veut…des millénaires après et elle s'en veut toujours ! tu te rend compte ? _

_-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, gronda le premier homme en s'avançant dangereusement vers l'autre. _

_-Non, mais tu verra. Je veux dire…ils sont si jeune ! Seize ans !_

_-Non, ton fils à quinze ans alors que ma fille devrait en avoir vingt !_

_Hadès leva les yeux au ciel._

_-Au moins, elle est vivante !_

_-Plus pour longtemps, murmura Zeus avant de disparaître dans une gerbe d'éclair. _

_Hadès soupira et se pencha vers la « _Bulspectro_ », sorte de bulle en diamant où il pouvait voir Nico et Thalia, marchant côté à côté vers le danger, vers la malédiction. Vers les bras d'Hadès. _

.

-Ca fait quoi, d'être Immortel ? demanda Nico avec un sourire narquois au lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Thalia d'une voix douce.

Nico haussa les sourcils. Il voulait juste savoir ce que lui, modeste sang-mêlé fils de la mort, ne pourrait jamais ressentire. Thalia ne répondit rien, et Nico ne chercha pas plus, après tout, si elle voulait pas répondre, temps pis ! Nico cherchait un moyen de parler, il n'avait plus tellement envie de taper la discute au bout de viande.

-En quoi ça consiste d'être Chasseresse ?

-Chasser, répondit Thalia d'un ton pince sans rire.

Nico la regarda faussement effaré.

-Nan ? Tu crois ? J'avais pas remarquer, tien ! railla le jeune homme.

-Question stupide, réponse stupide ! ricana Thalia en reprenant la phrase de Nico.

-Nan, sérieux…

-Sérieusement ? Je ne suis Chasseresse que depuis trois ans – à peu près, et je dois dire que c'est cool…mais dans cinquante ans ? Je veux dire…Avec les filles, on es des sœurs, tu vois ? Ensuite, c'est…excitant de chasser…

Nico fit une grimace.

-Non, pas comme ça ! s'exaspéra Thalia. Dans le sens où tu ressens cette bouffé d'adrénaline toute la journée ! Mais…

-Mais… ? encouragea Nico.

-Je ne te connais pas assez ! claqua Thalia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ho, c'est vrai, j'ai l'embarra du choix pour aller le répété ! ironisa Nico.

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils marchaient dans les Champs, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Certes, Nico avait l'air de savoir où ils allaient, mais Thalia n'avait pas confiance et elle avait constamment sa main sur le pommeau de l'épée où prête à brandire son arc. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Nico avait toujours une main dans sa poche, comme s'il cachait quelque et Thalia voulait savoir quoi.

Nico frissonna subitement, il avait l'impression que la température avait chuté d'une dizaine de degré. Il regarda Thalia, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de ressentire quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ralentit légèrement et regarda sa main brûlé. Avec le peu d'Ambroisie qu'il avait bu elle avait guérie, mais elle était encore trop rouge à son goût. Pourquoi sa main était-elle si rouge ? Il avait encore l'impression de ressentire la décharge électrique quand il avait touché Thalia, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Pourquoi Chiron nous a-t-il donné ce collier ? murmura Thalia plus pour elle même.

Nico haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Plutôt pourquoi nous le donner alors que personne ne doit le voir ?

-Ca m'énerve ! s'écria Thalia en tapant du pied.

Allons bon, pensa Nico. Une impatiente. Génial !

-Hum, répondit très philosophiquement Nico en plongeant sa main rouge dans sa poche.

Thalia remarqua le geste et fronça les sourcils, tout en touchant son triangle innocemment.

-Tu crois que la fille d'Aphrodite pourrais être Piper ? demanda subitement Nico en s'approchant de Thalia en trottinant.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Thalia d'un ton dure. Elle est trop gentille pour ça. Et trop douce.

-Et timbré, marmonna Nico pour lui-même.

Thalia ne l'a pas entendu mais pris une respiration bruyante.

-En temps que fils de la mort, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

-Je ne te fais pas assez confiance ! grogna Nico en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus emmêlés.

En réalité, il ne le savait même pas lui même. En règle général, il le faisait sur le coup comme ça, quand il est en danger, il sait ce qu'il doit faire…Et puis en quoi ça la regarde ?

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Thalia en haussant les épaules. Percy était vraiment puissant, il savait tout faire…Il… il me manque.

Nico pinça les lèvres. S'il disait que lui aussi il lui manquait, Thalia risquait de le regarder bizarrement, alors il préférait ne rien dire, même s'il considérait Percy comme un ami – le seul – ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque…

-Tu…tu crois qu'on va survire ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en frissonnant légèrement.

-Aucune idée, répondit platement le fils de la mort. Ca me saoulerait de mourir maintenant, franchement, mais si pap…Hadès le veut, il en sera ainsi.

-Moui, tu as raison…mais en temps que son fils, il peut te ressusciter, non ?

Nico eu un rire jaune et ironique.

-Nan, je crois pas…a mon avis, il n'attend que ça, que je meurs, même si je crois qu'il m'apprécie. Il préférait ma sœur…

La voix de Nico se brisa et Thalia se retient d'entouré ses épaules et son cœur se serra. Au fond, ils étaient pareilles, des exclus. Thalia était assez craint par beaucoup de monstres, même si elle n'était pas la plus puissante…

-J'ai une question un peu…commença Nico.

-Hum ?

-Ca fait quoi de se dire que l'on va resté vierge pour l'éternité ? Sans goûter au plaisir de la vie, je veux dire…dit Nico ses joues s'empourprant un peu.

Thalia éclata de rire et regarda Nico avec un sourire moqueurs, et il se dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bianca, elle à le même sourire avec un fossette, des yeux qui pétillent…Sauf que Bianca l'avait abandonné…

-Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais…

La mine de Thalia se fit sombre et elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre. Que pouvait-elle caché, se demande le jeune homme. Elle finirait pas lui dire si elle avait confiance…

-J'ai faim ! déclara-t-il au bout de longues minutes de marche et de silence.

-Heureusement que Chiron avait tout préparé, perso, j'y aurais même pas pensé… marmonna Thalia en s'essayant à même le sol en tailleurs.

Elle laissa tomber de ses épaules le sac qu'elle portait depuis tout à l'heure, et Nico s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir porté plus tôt, il était plutôt grand et bien remplit ! Thalia en sortit deux sandwich et en jeta un à la figure de Nico qui le rattrapa in-extremis. Il arqua un sourcils en voyant Thalia s'empiffré et s'assit face à elle. Les rôles étaient un peu échangé, et Thalia ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, et cette idée le vexa un peu. Encore une personne qui s'en fichait de lui…faut dire, qu'a côté de Percy le super héros, ou même Thalia fille de Zeus, représenté la mort n'était pas top…Il chassa ses pensés en observant du coin de l'œil Thalia.

Elle était un peu genre punk gothique, et même si elle avait sa veste de chasseresse, elle restait Thalia, avec ses badges de groupes dont le seul que Nico connaissait était « Green Day », et encore…Ses cheveux était un peu plus longs – que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, quand, avec sa sœur, ils étaient dans cette école militaire – et ils tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux bleu électrique qui pétillaient.

Elle fini de manger bien avant Nico, oubliant ses manière. Elle eu un sourire gêné en voyant la mine de Nico qui n'était pas arrivé à la moitié. Il n'aimait pas les cornichons et voyait que Thalia bavait presque devant le sien. _N'ont-elle jamais à mangé ? Je croyais que les Immortelles n'avaient pas besoin de vraiment se nourrire ? _

-Tien, dit Nico en lui tendant son sandwiche. J'ai plus faim alors…

-Merci, dit-elle en se jetant dessus.

.

-On est bientôt arrivé, signala Nico en levant le nez vers le plafond – si plafond il y a.

-Enfin ! soupira Thalia, ça fait des heures qu'on marche !

-Pour une Chasseresse qui est sensé marcher, courir et chasser à longueur de journée, tu n'est pas bien endurant ! ricana Nico.

Thalia ne répondit rien. Il avait quitté les Champs Asphodèles depuis une heure, et ils se retrouvait au bord d'un fleuve où l'eau noire fumait et où des centaines d'objets (des brosses, des montres, des photos, des journaux intimes, des instruments de musique…) flottaient.

-C'est le Styx, lui avait dit Nico. Dedans, il y a tout les rêves, ceux qui n'ont pas pu être réalisé.

Thalia se demandait si un de ses nombreux rêve de gamine – une simple photo d'elle avec sa mère, son père et Jason – se trouvait quelques part, dans le fleuve perdu avec les autres rêve.

-On est arrivé au Pérou ? demanda Thalia, la voix emplie d'envie. C'était un de mes rêves, d'y aller, murmura-t-elle.

-Ah ouais ? fit Nico en baissa le regard vers elle.

-Hum mm. Seul Luke était au courant…sa voix se brisa mais elle se repris. Je voulais toujours voir les Lignes de Nazc…

Elle stoppa sa phrase et se tapa le front avec sa main en se mordant les lèvres.

-Mais oui ! Suis-je bête à ce point !

-Tu m'expliques ? demanda Nico.

-Regarde, dit Thalia en déroulant une des prophéties.

Elle la relut dans sa tête et s'écria :

-_Au pays du sud, sur un site oublié _! dit-elle en posant son doigt sur la ligne. Le Pays du sud, le Pérou, et le site oublié, ça doit être Les Lignes de Nazca ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est quoi les Ligne de Zazca ? demanda Nico en arquant un sourcil.

Par les Dieux, il ne comprenait absolument rien !

-Nazca, corrigea Thalia en lui jetant un regard appuyé. T'en a jamais entendu parlé ? Ce sont d'immense dessins qu'on ne peut voir seulement en hauteur, tellement ils sont géant !

Elle avait un immense sourire et les yeux rêveur.

-Je n'y avait même pas pensé, en fait ! Ouah, t'imagine ? Tu savais que c'était un des plus grand mystères ? Personne ne sait comment ils ont été faits, parce qu'il sont trop grand pour que sa soit construit « comme ça »…

-Mouais…

Nico s'en fichait pas mal, ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir au plus vite. Même si cette histoire de dessin étrange, lui plaisait pas mal…Il ne l'avouerait jamais. Le regard de Thalia était plus brillant, et un instant, il crut voir Bianca son cœur se serra. Elles dégageaient la même auras de pleine vie.

-Prend ma main. Il faut que tu me la tienne, sinon, tu risque de passer au travers ! lança-t-il en levant le crâne vers le ciel.

Thalia lui pris méfiante, et encore il ressentit ce picotement…agréable ? Il échangea un regard de complète incompréhension avec la fille de Zeus. Il sentit qu'elle voulait retirer sa main, mais raffermie sa prise et serra ses doigt entres ceux de Thalia. La première fois, il avait sentit une brûlure, mais là, c'était un doux picotement, avec un peu de chaleur. Il eu un petit sourire mais se mordit la lèvre pour pas qu'il soit trop voyant et tapa dans le sol.

Il y eu un tremblement terre léger, et sortant du sol, des centaines de pierre –grande et petite –

allant de quelques petite centimètres à presque un mètre sortirent du sol et commencèrent à former un escalier plutôt grossier.

-Ca ne va pas s'écrouler ? demanda Thalia, inquiète.

-T'a confiance en moi ?

Thalia recula la tête et se mordit la langue. Ca allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle répétait tout le temps, mais Nico sentit qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Alors, il raffermie encore sa prise sur la main – très douce – de Thalia et ils commencèrent à monter les « escaliers ». De temps à autres, un petit cailloux tombait au sol de plus en plus bas, mais Thalia, juste derrière Nico, fermait les yeux très, très fort, à un tel point qu'elle en avait mal. Elle ne le dirait pas à Nico, mais elle avait vraiment envie qu'il ralentisse, sinon elle savait qu'elle allait vomire.

-Heu…Nico ? demanda-t-elle, d'un voix tremblotante.

-Mm ? dit-il en se retournant.

Puis, il éclata de rire en voyant que Thalia avait les paupières fermement closes et les lèvres pincés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? ricana-t-il. T'a le vertige ?

Thalia ouvrit subitement les yeux, en colère. Nico ne devait pas savoir, déjà Percy, ça allait. Et son frère aussi, mais bon. Alors, si elle devait ouvrire grand les yeux, et bien elle le ferait. Elle fit un sourire insolant à Nico pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, et sans jamais lui lâcher la main, il se retournant avec un petit sourire penaud et continua à marcher. Thalia du avouer qu'elle tenu cinq bonne minutes, les yeux grand ouvert, en très grand. Mais quand un autre petit – et stupide ! – cailloux tomba, elle se retient de pousser un cri quand elle vit le sol tourner, cinquante mètre plus bas. Elle planta ses ongles dans la peau de Nico, qui lui lâcha subitement la main avec un sursaut violent.

Et Thalia tomba.

_**Ho misère, me pardonnerez vous de cette absence ? **_

**Donc, vraiment…Je suis tellement désolé du retard, mais bon…une semaines de cours et déjà des contrôle ( Injustice, mme la prof d'allemand complètement dingue ! ) Compatissez, j'ai du passer devant toute la classe et faire tout un discours affreux et mon bégaiement…pff ! **

**Donc…Une review ? *-* ça aide toujours à poster plus vite p **

**Bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit et autre…**


End file.
